Awakening Monster
This story/picture book appears in the supplementary novel Another Monster. Werner Weber is the one credited for authoring this, although Weber, in Another Monster credited Hermann Führ for this. In 2008, LiveJournal users beeluke and seeress-pandora posted an English translation of the story, a copy of which can be found below. Story : In December 2001, when the Austrian journalist and the author of “ANOTHER MONSTER”, Mr. Werner Weber has been reported missing, this manuscript was found in one of the rooms at the Pelican Hotel in the Bohemia region of Czech where Mr. Weber seemed to have stayed… There was a gigantic rock that blocked a cave. It was said that a monster sleeps in the cave. That was the spoken legend. It was said that the the person who wakes the monster will possess everything in the world. In the village, there was a most unfortunate youth who cannot help but wish for everything in the world. The youth asked an old villager, “What should one do to awake the monster?” The old man spoke, “With the name of the most loved in the world, call out to the monster.” Around that time, there was a wedding in the village. Everyone seemed to be having fun singing and dancing. The youth thought, as he saw the bride and groom, “I know the name of the person most loved in the world!” The youth shouted out at the cave the name names of the bride and groom, “Majenka! Pepiicheku!” But the monster did not wake up. The Well-loved was the strongest man in the village. The youth thought, “I know the name of the person most loved in the world!” The youth shouted out at the cave the man’s name, “Ijiiku!” The monster did not wake up. There was a person who is most proud of her voice in the village. Everyone listens to her beautiful voice in ecstasy. The youth thought, " I know the name of the person most loved in the world!” The youth shouted out at the cave the name of the person, “Maidarenka!” The monster did not wake up. There was a granny and a grandpa who were married for a long, long time. Many children they had, and many grandchildren. The youth thought, “I know the name of the person most loved in the world!” So he shouted at the cave, “Bojenka! Venousheku!” The monster did not wake up. The youth saw many people who were well-loved, feeling as though he possesses everything in the world, he has forgotten all about going back to the cave. However, one day at the outskirts of the village he met a woman who was crying. “My child is missing.” “My child has mysteriously disappeared. While crying, the woman spoke of how she loved her child. Lastly, the child’s name reached the youth’s ears. The youth was surprised. And he thought, “I know the name of the person most loved in the world!” The youth hurried to the cave. “The name of the woman’s child is the same as mine!” “The name of the person most loved in the world, is the same as mine!” Facing the cave, the youth shouted out in a loud voice his name. The rock slowly moved. At the instant the youth saw the monster… Munch munch, chomp chomp, gobble gobble, gulp. The name of the youth was… Category:Picture Books Category:Media